gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lester Crest
|status = Alive |gender = M |home = House, Amarillo Vista, El Burro Heights, Los Santos |nationality = American |family = Georgina Cheng (Girlfriend) |affiliations = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips Franklin Clinton Brad Snider (Formerly) Getaway Driver (Formerly) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Motorcycle Clubs (Under the name "Long John Teabag") Agent 14 Paige Harris Christian Feltz Rickie Lukens Gustavo Mota Patrick McReary Norm Richards Karl Abolaji Daryl Johns Eddie Toh Karim Denz Taliana Martinez Avi Schwartzman Avon Hertz (formerly) Cliffford (formerly) Bogdan Phoenicia Rackman Jimmy De Santa Wendy |businesses= Darnell Bros. The Open Road |voice = Jay Klaitz |vehicles = Blue Asea Skylift |weapons = Rocket Launcher Jerry Can |bleeter= @LesterC |lifeinvader = Lester Crest }} Lester Crest is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a central character and the main deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto V, and as a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. History Background Lester suffers from a wasting disease which has gradually worn down his motor skills during his life and left him wheelchair-bound, though he is able to walk short distances with the use of a cane. Due to his limited mobility, Lester has grown considerably overweight, and he also suffers from asthma. It is implied that Lester was bullied in high school, as he posted on Bleeter that "getting revenge" on his old high school class "never seemed to get old". At an unknown point in time, Lester met and became affiliated with Michael Townley and Trevor Philips, becoming a regular member of their heist crews since the start of their partnership, working mostly as a planner and information scout. It is stated by Michael during The Merryweather Heist that Lester went against doing the heist depicted in the Prologue, possibly having an idea of what eventually happened. Events of GTA Online Meeting the player Lester is one of the several mission givers the player can interact with in Grand Theft Auto Online. He can be found at his house. The player is introduced to Lester upon reaching rank 10; Lester phone calls the player and asks him to meet up at his house in El Burro Heights. At Lester's place, he informs the player of their growing reputation and suggests to invest the player's money in real estate. Before the player leaves, Lester tells him/her that he is able to put a bounty on other players by calling Lester. If the player sets a bounty on another player, Lester will take a cut of $1,000. After the 1.15 Patch, the player can receive messages from Lester who requires a target eliminated for easy cash. ''GTA Online: Heists Update'' Lester sends a text message to the player, asking to meet him in his factory, to talk about a great opportunity. Lester then introduces the player to the online Heists. He and Paige Harris help the player in the execution of a heist, targeting a safety deposit box at the Chumash branch of the Fleeca Bank. Afterwards, he'll be referring the players into other jobs he's definitely not interested in, but he might still get a finder's fee for the referral. Finally, after the heists he didn't want to be involved in, Lester is once again leading a final heist into the Pacific Standard Public Depository Bank along with the players. Lester also requests the online player to distract the cops occasionally to allow his contact to safely escape. ''GTA Online: Bikers'' Lester once again interacts with the player now under the nickname of "Long John Teabag" and using a voice changer.Game Files: The audio wave container and text key files for LJT are named "bples" and "bplesau", which stand for "Biker Lester" and "Biker Lester Audio" respectively.Quote: LJT almost refers to himself as "Lester" on one occasion. Audio: file:LJT-GTAO-0x088D98C9.oggQuote: Lester indirectly confirms that he is LJT when the player is browsing the "Upgrades" tab on the computer of the Arcade building. Audio: He is the owner of the Open Road Network and helps set up the player's illegal business for their Motorcycle Club. Events of GTA V After Michael faked his death with the assistance of FIB agent Dave Norton, Lester left North Yankton and relocated to San Andreas, eventually discovering that Michael had indeed faked his death and gone into witness protection with the FIB in Los Santos. Nonetheless, since Michael told the FIB nothing about Lester's involvement with his team, Lester told nobody about Michael's ruse. Lester and Michael reunite after nearly a decade when Michael finds himself in need of a new heist after unintentionally angering Cartel boss Martin Madrazo by pulling his house down a hill (believing it to be the home of Kyle Chavis, the tennis coach who'd slept with his wife). Lester agrees to help, but only after Michael helps assassinate Lifeinvader CEO Jay Norris so that Lester can make a profit by buying Lifeinvader shares at minimal price, only to sell them at inflated ones later. Once the assassination is taken care of, Lester helps Michael, and his new associate Franklin Clinton, pull off a robbery at the Vangelico jewel store in Portola Drive. Later on during the game, Lester hires Franklin several times to pull off other similar assassinations in order to amass a fortune in the stock market. Lester buys up large amounts of stock in the rival companies of his targets when their share prices are low, so that their share prices will rise significantly following the assassinations and Lester can sell his shares at a profit. Other victims included Brett Lowrey, the CEO of Bilkinton Research; 4 corrupt jurors who planned to file a lawsuit against Redwood Cigarettes; Jackson Skinner, the Head of Product Development at Facade; Isaac Penny, a venture capitalist who planned to acquire a majority share of Vapid Motor Company; and Enzo Bonelli, a mobster turned real estate developer who blackmailed his way into several construction contracts for Los Santos. Lester's main role in the game is in helping the protagonists set-up various heists and operations. He helps them plan out a robbery on a County Bank to finance an FIB operation; he helps Franklin rescue Michael after he's captured by Wei Cheng's triad due to his connection with Trevor; he helps Michael and Franklin carry out a break-in on the FIB Headquarters to delete incriminating files about the team and Agent Steve Haines; he helps the three protagonists find and rescue Franklin's friend Lamar Davis after Franklin's former friend Stretch betrayed him to the Ballas; and ultimately he helps the trio pull off the biggest score of their careers: a robbery on the Union Depository. If the player chooses the Obvious approach to The Big Score, Lester will travel as a passenger in Trevor's helicopter and shoot down pursuing Merryweather helicopters with a Rocket Launcher. Endings By the end of the game, Franklin is given separate orders by Steve Haines and Devin Weston to kill one of his friends. Haines wants him to kill Trevor and Weston wants him to kill Michael. The player then has to choose between carrying out Haines' instructions, carrying out Weston's, or disregarding them both and getting together with both Trevor and Michael to take out their enemies. Ending C= Franklin contacts Lester and asks him for help on figuring out what to do. Lester initially suggests killing both Trevor and Michael, but eventually comes up with a better way to solve the problem. He lures Haines' corrupt FIB allies and Weston's private Merryweather batallion to a foundry where the three protagonists ambush and kill all of them, stripping both Haines and Weston of their brute force power. Afterwards, Lester acquires the locations of all of the protagonists' enemies (after Franklin explains to him that Stretch's real name is Harold Joseph), allowing them to take out their enemies once and for all. Michael kills Stretch, Franklin kills Wei Cheng and Trevor kills Steve Haines before going to Devin Weston's mansion to kidnap him. Trevor takes Weston to a cliff in Blaine County where he meets up with Michael and Franklin and all three protagonists proceed to mock a terrified Weston before pushing the car he's in off the cliff, killing him. After the assassinations are carried out, Lester sends all three protagonists their respective shares from the UD job and congratulates them on a job well done. |-| Ending A or B=---- Note: These endings are confirmed to be non-canon to the storyline and the events featured do not relate to the series and therefore didn't happen. ---- In this ending, Lester only appears again through an email he sends to the two surviving protagonists. If Trevor is killed, he sends Franklin and Michael their share of the Union Depository job as well as half of Trevor's to each of them, as well as claiming to be rather disappointed that things had to end as they did. If Michael is killed, Lester sends Franklin and Trevor their shares of the Union Depository job and sends Michael's share to his family, while at the same time stating in his email that he hopes neither Franklin or Trevor were involved in Michael's murder. GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist In 2017, Lester contacts the Online Protagonist, saying he found opportunities more lucrative than the traditional bank heists, which can be utilized under a SecuroServ VIP contract, a SecuroServ CEO organization, or a registered Motorcycle Club. The player begins by purchasing an ex-government facility, where they are met with both Lester and a billionaire named Avon Hertz, who have unfolded a doomsday plot from an unknown foreign entity, and is tasked with extremely dangerous missions, such as infiltrating the NOOSE building or stealing an Avenger from Merryweather, thus acting as a hired gun for both Lester and Avon along with Agent 14, and the IAA. In the mission The Data Breaches, conclusion of Act 1, Avon sends the Online Protagonist to a secret IAA facility beneath the Satellite Relay Station which is under attack by Merryweather Security. Avon claims that Merryweather was hired by an "unknown" client and that it is the Online Protagonist's job to clear the facility of hostile activity and rescue any IAA agents still alive. Rackman and Agent 14 join the roster and offer to hire Lester and the Online Protagonist to discover who orchestrated the attack on the IAA facility. The trail eventually leads to a rogue special ops unit from Russia led by a mysterious Russian agent called Bogdan. The Online Protagonist infiltrates Bogdan's Submarine and confronts the supposed madman seeking to destroy American democracy. Bogdan pleads with the protagonist not to shoot him immediately and instead hear him out. He tells Lester and the Online Protagonist that he and his men are traitors in Russia and are working independently. Their true intent is not to destroy American democracy but to prevent Avon and Cliffford from triggering nuclear armageddon. Avon and Cliffford are now "in charge" because the Online Protagonist's work has created a pathway for Cliffford to not only hack all systems aboard the submarine, but also the IAA and the entire U.S. defense infrastructure. Cliffford initiates the sub's self-destruct sequence to destroy all "evidence." The Online Protagonist barely escapes back to Los Santos while Bogdan takes flight in an escape pod. Regrouping at LSIA, Lester, Rackman, and Agent 14 are beside themselves at how easily Avon tricked them. Lester gets so angry that he swears revenge and tells the Online Protagonist that he'll be in touch. After killing Avon and destroying Cliffford during The Doomsday Scenario, the Online Protagonist reconvenes with Lester, Agent 14, and Rackman at the Galileo Observatory and is congratulated on their success and for "saving the world." Lester, speaking for the protagonist and himself, tells Rackman that they'll settle for their fat paycheck and Rackman agrees to pay. A socially awkward Lester tries to initiate an attempt at "small talk" with the Online Protagonist before giving up and saying "Well, this has been... horrifying... really, really horrifying but... also pretty fun. So, bye bye.". GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist In 2019, Lester suddenly contacts the online protagonist, asking to meet at Mirror Park. Once there, he complains to the online protagonist that he's pulled off enough scores to not get dragged back into another one and tells them to "dick off", until the online protagonist shows Lester that he messaged them. Lester then realizes his phone was hacked, and immediately afterward the hacker, Georgina Cheng, shows up claiming that she wants them to rob the Diamond Casino for her. Though Lester tries to turn down the job, Georgina convinces him that this is going to be the biggest challenge he's going to face, and that she's not asking for any money, "just as a favor". Following this, Lester tells the online protagonist to purchase an Arcade Center to be used as a front for the heist. Later on, Lester meets up with the online protagonist at their newly purchased Arcade center and run them through some basic business setup to get the place up and running before they can plan the heist in the basement. Lester remains behind the scene as heist planner and gives instructions on the Prep missions and eventually the heist itself. Once it's pulled off, Lester regroups with the crew at a building across the Diamond Casino to celebrate with them, before Georgina joins him for some private business and the online protagonists silently walk away as they kiss. Personality Despite Lester's physical disabilities, he makes up for this with a genius-level intelligence, a masterful expertise in technology and computing and a sharp eye for detail, which is what makes him an excellent planner for the various heists he has pulled off throughout his life. He is also an avid video-gamer, and is a particular fan of Righteous Slaughter 7. Lester is, by his own admission, socially awkward and reveals to the GTA Online character during the Fleeca Job that he's not the best conversationalist and rarely meets people in person. When he meets people online and arranges to meet them in real life, he will show up but unseen by his dates and Lester instead will watch them from afar. Sometimes he likes cracking bad jokes that end up in unanswered laughs, showing his inability to deal with people outside the business or the online life. Lester is very well informed on world politics and the machinations and details of corporate activities. Using this knowledge, he has previously been involved in stock fraud and corporate assassination. On Lester's Lifeinvader page, a message from a girl asking about his true age can be seen, implying that he fakes his age in order to talk to younger women, with Trevor referring to him as "Lester the Molester". Lester admits to Franklin that he hacks girls' webcams to watch them and after the The Bureau Raid (Fire Crew approach), he says he will "reverse engineer a webcam and spy on those sorority girls again". It is possible that he is bisexual, as a folder entitled "Gay porn" can be found on his Facade computer, however, this may also be a way to "troll" people. Lester possibly believes that the Illuminati is watching him as he has an Illuminati poster in his house, and this may possibly explain why the windows of his house are covered up. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Marriage Counseling (Post-mission phone call) *Friend Request (Boss) *Casing the Jewel Store (Boss) *The Jewel Store Job *Friends Reunited (Post-mission phone call) *The Hotel Assassination (Boss) *The Multi Target Assassination (Voice/Boss) *The Merryweather Heist *The Vice Assassination (Voice/Boss) *The Bus Assassination (Voice/Boss) *The Construction Assassination (Voice/Boss) *Paleto Score Setup *The Paleto Score *Hang Ten (Voice) *Surveying the Score (Boss) *Pack Man (Post-mission phone call) *Fresh Meat (Voice) *Cleaning Out the Bureau (Boss) *Architect's Plans (Boss) *The Bureau Raid *The Wrap Up *Lamar Down (Voice) *Meltdown (Voice) *Planning the Big Score (Boss) *The Big Score (Boss) *Something Sensible (Post-mission message) *The Time's Come (Post-mission message) *The Third Way (Boss) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Cops Capacity (Boss) *Landing Strip (Boss) *A Titan of a Job (Boss) *Last Chopper Outta LS (Boss) *High Priority Case (Boss) *Quarry Quarry (Boss) *By Land, Sea and Air (Boss) *Teaser Trailer (Boss) *Four Trailers (Boss) *Sinking Feeling (Boss) *Bust Out (Boss) *The Parking Garage (Boss) *Hack and Dash (Boss) *On Maneuvers (Boss) *American Exports (Boss) *Chemical Extraction (Boss) *Stocks and Scares (Boss) *Docks to Stock (Boss) *Docks to Stock II (Boss) *Crime Scenester (Boss) *Master Data (Boss) *Denial of Service (Boss) *Truck Together (Boss) Heists *Fleeca Job - Scope Out (Boss) *Fleeca Job - Kuruma (Voice/Boss) *The Fleeca Job (Boss) *The Prison Break (Post-mission phone call) *The Humane Labs Raid (Post-mission phone call) *Series A Funding (Post-mission phone call) *Pacific Standard - Vans (Voice/Boss) *Pacific Standard - Signal (Voice/Boss) *Pacific Standard - Hack (Voice/Boss) *Pacific Standard - Convoy (Voice/Boss) *Pacific Standard - Bikes (Voice/Boss) *The Pacific Standard Job (Boss) The Doomsday Heist *Setup: Dead Courier (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Signal Intercepts (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Server Farm (Voice/Boss) *The Data Breaches (Boss) *Setup: Avenger (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Rescue ULP (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Salvage Hard Drives (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Submarine Recon (Voice/Boss) *The Bogdan Problem (Boss) *Setup: Rescue Agent 14 (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Escort ULP (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Barrage (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Khanjali (Voice/Boss) *Setup: Air Defenses (Voice/Boss) *The Doomsday Scenario (Boss) The Diamond Casino Heist *Setup: Equipment (Boss) *Setup: Casino Scoping (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Vault Contents (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Unmarked Weapons (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Getaway Vehicles (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Hacking Device (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Vault Keycards (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Guard Patrol Routes (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Duggan Shipments (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Security Intel (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Power Drills (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Security Pass (Voice/Boss) *Heist Prep: Masks (Voice/Boss) *Silent & Sneaky Heist Prep **Heist Prep: Nano Drones (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Vault Lasers (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: EMP Device (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Infiltration Suits (Voice/Boss) *The Big Con Heist Prep **Heist Prep: Gruppe Sechs Gear Part 1 (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Gruppe Sechs Gear Part 2 (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Bugstar Gear Part 1 (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Bugstar Gear Part 2 (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Maintenance Gear Part 1 (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Maintenance Gear Part 2 (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Vault Drills (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Firefighter Gear (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: NOOSE Gear (Voice/Boss) *Aggressive Heist Prep **Heist Prep: Thermal Charges (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Vault Explosives (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Reinforced Armor (Voice/Boss) **Heist Prep: Tunnel Boring Machine (Voice/Boss) *Casino Heist (Boss) Services (GTA Online) Lester is unlocked as a phone contact at rank 10. When called, he offers a wide range of services, which purpose is generally to assist the Protagonist. Each service costs a specific amount of money and is unlocked once a specific rank has been reached. Assassination Missions and Stock exchange fraud Gallery Artwork-Lester-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Lester. LesterCrest-GTAO.jpg|Lester greeting the player in Grand Theft Auto Online. LesterCrest-GTAV-UnusedSuit.PNG|Lester in his unused suit. LestersHouse-GTAV.png|Lester's house in Murrieta Heights. Asea_GTAO_Lesters.png|Lester's car. (GTA Online) Darnell Bros. GTAV.png|Lester's garment factory in La Mesa. LesterCrest-GTAV-Desktop.jpg LesterCrest-GTAV-DialogueIcon.png|Lester's icon from the dialogue section of the pause menu. Trivia *Lester may in part be inspired by the character Kelso from the movie Heat. Both Kelso and Lester have physical disabilities, and both men are more involved with planning heists than with actually carrying them out. *Lester bares some similarities to Bentley from the Sly Cooper video game series as they're both criminals, their signature color is green, they're computer hackers and geniuses, they're handicapped and use a wheelchair. *According to the Rush Casting Call, Lester's beta name was Jerry Cole. *As reported by media outlets, Lester may be based heavily on Karl Rove, Senior Advisor and White House Deputy Chief of Staff during the George W. Bush administration until Rove's resignation on August 31, 2007. *Lester's email address is "t34b4g99@eyefind.com" which is Leet/1337 for "Teabag99." *The in-game version of Lester's artwork shows him wearing a red shirt instead of the green check shirt. This outfit is only seen in the Paleto Score when he meets Michael, Trevor, Franklin and the chosen gunman at Ace Liquor. *Just like Lester keeps watch over the stock market, it is likely that he keeps a watch over the criminal world. He did mention "an Eastern European guy in Liberty City" to help them hit the jewelry store, indicating he probably kept a watch on Niko Bellic. He also makes comments about the McReary family if the player chooses Packie's resume while planning a heist, indicating he also knows them. *Lester has an unused brown suit with a green checkered undershirt with a small tie and black loafers. *Lester's favourite radio station appears to be Space 103.2, as he switches the radio in Michael's car to this station when he is waiting for Michael to return in Cleaning out the Bureau. *He is one of the few characters along with Paige, Trevor, Avon Hertz, and Agent 14 to point out the Online Protagonists don't speak, and frequently makes fun of them for it, best example being during the Heist Update when he says that he won't have to cut out their tongue if they blab, as "you never use it". *Throughout The Doomsday Heist Lester frequently states over the radio that he misses the old days where he just had to worry about robbing banks, not working with the government and saving the world, and he believes that the Protagonists agree with him. *Lester appears to be ambidextrous, as he uses both arms to draw on the planning board when putting together the plan in the arcade. *After The Diamond Casino Heist update, Lester's appearance is changed to his 2019 one when playing The Doomsday Heist. This is presumably a glitch. *Although he owns a car, he is rarely seen driving. In the The Diamond Casino Heist - Aggressive approach, he tells the player that 'driving aggravates his hives'. *As mentioned above, he suffers from skin rashes. At another point in The Diamond Casino Heist, Lester says that he 'feels his eczema clearing'. References Navigation }} de:Lester Crest es:Lester Crest fr:Lester Crest hu:Lester Crest pl:Lester Crest pt:Lester Crest ru:Лестер Крест vi:Lester Crest Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mission givers Category:Heist Crew Members